candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard levels to earn three stars
This page is about Hard Levels regarding earning three stars. For Hard Levels regarding completion of a level click here. A Hard Level To Earn Three Stars is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players to earn three stars. Levels can be hard to earn three stars for a whole mass of reasons. Any level type has the potential to have levels which are hard to earn three stars. They may also be hard if chosen as a mystery quest. The hardest level type to earn three stars is thought to be ingredient levels, and the easiest is thought to be jelly levels, as there are no particularly difficult jelly levels to earn three stars. What Makes a Level Hard To Earn Three Stars 'Candy Colours - '''A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder to earn three stars than it would be if there were five or four colours. Moreover, in Jelly Levels, they decrease the possibility of huge point cascades. Well-known levels: 50, 70, 139, 152, 169, 295, pre-nerfed 350, 418, 421, pre-nerfed 440, 461, 488, 505, 608, 617, 619, 623, 695, 706, 707, 713, 734, and 800. 'Blocker - 'Blockers can make a level hard to earn three stars by preventing huge cascades from occurring or by restricting available board space to make special candies. A blocker with many layers of icing can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed, reducing the amount of points earned through sugar crush. Even in levels with candy bombs, liquorice lock can make a level hard to earn three stars as a candy bomb inside a liquorice lock requires two hits to score massive points as one colour bomb is required to remove the liquorice lock and the other to remove the bomb (this is provided if regular matches or special candies have not yet remove the liquorice lock). The above point is applicable for mobile devices but not on Facebook. Well-known levels: 50, 70, 77, 139, 152, 169, 182, 239, 257, 350, pre-nerfed 440, 461, 500, 505, 560, 608, 617, 619, 623, 688, 706, 713, 734, 758, 759, 762, 767, 836 and 841. '''Layout - '''The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, or even isolated from the main board, making jellies hard to reach and cascades less likely. In other level types, they cause too many moves to be spent to clear the objective. Well-known levels: 33, 70, 76, 77, 131, 182, 323, 383, 428, 444, 458, 461, 567, 586, 688, 707, 734, pre-nerfed 735, 758, 759, 762, 767, 800 and 836. '''Move / Time Limit - '''In some levels the move or time limit is deliberately very low. This means fewer points to be earned through sugar crush or fewer opportunities to create special candies as the moves have to be used to clear the objective. In timed levels, a player must be very lucky and strategic with their moves. Well-known levels: 33, 65, 70, 77, 129, 204, 295, 297, 350, 421, 422, 427, 452, 458, 461, 531, 560, 563, 586, 607, 623, 636, 688, 706, 734, 800 and 836. '''Too few points awarded for completing objective - '''On candy order levels, the order only requires to collect a certain amount of candies which makes it difficult to meet the three star target score. This is because the candies do not give as many points (each regular candy collected gives 100 points, each special candy collected without the need of combinations gives 1,000 points and each special candy combinations gives 5,000 points). Specific orders such as the use of colour bomb + striped candy combination being used to meet an order for a large number of striped candies can also count if there are no additional means of earning points such as destroying candy bombs. On jelly levels, the number of jellies to be cleared is too few in respective to the target scores. Alternatively, there are insufficient jellies to sustain huge point cascades. In ingredient levels, the number of ingredients required to be dropped is too few in respective to the target scores. Well-known levels: 33, 77, 129, 131, 140, 169, 257, 379, 419, 421, 452, 500, 505, 560, 567, 586, 607, 617, 619, 623, 636, 673, 688, 699, 706, 707, 713, 734, 758, 759, 762, 767, 800, 836, 841 and 854. '''Mechanics -' The mechancics in Facebook and Mobile Devices work differently such as the creation of special candies and cascades. This means that there is a split difficulty rating for the Facebook and Mobile Devices as some levels are easy to earn three stars on Facebook but hard on Mobile Devices. The reverse holds true as well. Well-known levels: pre-nerfed 183, 295, 488, 553, 636, 696, and 706. '''High Target Scores - '''The most common reason for levels being hard to earn three stars. In some levels, clearing the objective gives enough points to pass the level (one star). However, the three star target score is so high that players will need a good "Sugar Crush" or by sacrificing moves to create more special candies in order to earn three stars. This reason is always used with other reasons. Well-known levels: 33, 50, 70, 76, 77, 169, 182, 221, 238, 239, 257, 295, 297, 323, pre-nerfed 350, 361, 390, 421, 427, pre-nerfed 440, 444, 452, 458, 463, 478, 488, 505, 531, 560, 563, 586, 607, 617, 619, 623, 636, 688, 695, 699, 706, 707, 713, 734, pre-nerfed 735, 752, 758, 759, 762, 767, 800, 836, 841 and 854. List of Hard Levels to earn three stars You can find all the levels which are hard to earn three stars: Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Hardest Level And Episode In The Game To Earn Three Stars There are three polls created to determine the hardest levels and episodes to earn three stars for the Reality and Dreamworld segments as shown below. Hardest Level in Reality to earn three stars Hardest Level in Dreamworld to earn three stars Hardest Episode in the Game to earn 3 stars Gallery (Reality Series) Level 50 Reality.png|Six colours, blockers, bad layout and a high target score? What do you expect us to do? Level 65 Reality.png|With much fewer jellies available without nerfing the target scores is ridiculous. Level 70 Reality.png|Isolating the jellies to give us useless point combos. Unfortunately, there is more.... Level 77 Reality.png|Only 25 moves? I expected more moves for this level. Level 169 Reality.png|Everything is consuming you. Level 182 Reality.png|You pay us peanuts but expect us to work like an elephant to get three stars? Level 221 Reality.png|This is one high score requirement. Level 238 Reality.png|This level is roaming your way to end your ingredient drop 3 star levels training pack. Level 239 Reality.png|Welcome to the easy level but the harder level to get the 3rd star after one undercooked level. 297after.png|If you get this level as a mystery quest, good luck! 319fb.png|The position of chocolate spawners make it hard to earn three stars. 323fb.png|Quadrant level and high target scores, we know where this is heading. Pre-nerfed Reality level 350.png|You got this level?! It was a double whammy! 376fb.png|Even clearing the cake bomb within 10 moves does not automatically make it easier. Reality level 383.png|Reality level 221's bigger brother. Level 385.png|You better pray that the Mystery Candy give you something good. 390fb.png|You better not drop all the ingredients too quickly. Level 392.png|This level will trump all the current hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. 418before.png|You better pray that the Mystery Candy give you something good. 440fb.png|Pre-nerfed level 350's successor, anyone? Reality level 444.png|Isolated jellies are never good for earning three stars. Unfortunately, there is more.... Reality_level_452_(buffed).png|You expect us to earn an additional 200,000 points with this kind of conditions? Reality level 458.png|Even with four colours, this is still insanity with that kind of layout! 475fb.png|One star? Check. Two stars? Check. Three stars?.... X 478fb.png|Cake bomb, too few jellies and too high a target score. What do we get? More insanity! Reality level 505.png|Trying to be unique by setting a much higher target score is no sell to us. Reality level 560.png|This is another case of pure insanity! Level 565.png|600,000 points? Who set this score after making this level harder? Level 567.png|Seriously, these jellies are not going to be useful to get me 450,000 points. Level 586.png|Wasting 12,000 points by just waiting! Who decided that this is a good board layout? Level 607.png|A mini version of level 458, anyone? Level 608.png|Pre-nerfed level 392's successor, anyone? Level_617.png|Level 475's enhanced brother, anyone? 619.PNG|A mini version of level 505, anyone? 623_new.PNG|Level 390's enhanced brother, anyone? 634before.png|300,000 points? Who set this with that few jellies? 634nerf.png|With only liquorice swirls on the jellies is a seriously bad idea. Level636 Reality.png|A bad start for three stars. Level 673 Reality new.png|They never learned from the mistake they did with level 65. Level 688 Reality.png|Only four double jellies and a cake bomb to clear the candy bombs? Level 695 Reality.png|Too many blockers and too few jellies. 699 V3.png|Too many moves spent just to meet the objective and the three star score is too high... Reality level 699 (fourth version).png|It is now even worse! Level 706 Reality.png|Level 65 all over again! Level 707 Reality.png|Level 182's bigger brother, anyone? Level 712 Reality.png|Even obtaining the sugar key within 5 - 6 moves does not automatically make it easier. Level 713 Reality new.png|Pre-nerfed levels 392 and 608 long lost relative, anyone? Level 730 Reality.png|Six colours, limited number of moves and a massive gap between two and three stars.... Level 733 Reality before.png|You better pray that unlocking the colour bombs does not destroy the candy bombs. Level 734 Reality.png|An offspring of level 297 and 505, anyone? Level758v2.jpg|This is the third time they did not learn from the mistake they made in level 65. Level 759 Reality.png|A clone of level 390, anyone? Level 767 Reality.png|Level 390's cousin, anyone? Level 800 Reality.png|Only 25 moves and 6 colours?! 829 R nerfed.png|Another case of decreasing orders but increasing all target scores! Level836.png|An ingredient level version of level 505, anyone? 841_R.png|Too much stuff to clear! Gallery (Dreamworld Series) Level_13_Dreamworld.png|An increase by 400.00% just because of the double jellies is a bad idea. Level-21 Dreamworld.png|Increasing the three star score just because there is a moonstruck is not a good idea. Dreamworld_level_22.png|Seriously, you have removed the word 'not' from its Reality counterpart. DR level 24.png|This does not look as bad as DR level 22 until the Moon Scale will make you think otherwise. Level-33 Dreamworld.png|The Reality version is quite bad already and now you want to raise the target score?! Level-55 Dreamworld.png|If you think DR level 22 is bad, wait till you face this one! DR_level_150.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and a much higher target score? DR_level_152.png|Level 30's much evil brother, anyone? Dreamworld level 169.png|Even a reduction of 5,000 points does not reduce the difficulty at all. Dream182.png|The reality version is already insane and now the target score is increased? Dreamworld level 189.png|What are you expecting for? Dreamworld level 198.png|The isolated jellies and high score requirement is going to keep us here for quite a while. Level 221 Dreamworld.png|The same Reality target score is still not easy to get. Dream239.png|Fewer moves, useless moonstruck but same Reality target scores makes this crazy! Dream287.png|Reality level 560's twin brother. DR_level_289.png|This level sets the new standard for insanely hard levels to earn three stars. Dream304.png|Who increased the three star target score by more than 100%? Level 308 Dreamworld.png|A target score of 70% higher? I wonder who can achieve this. DR level 323.png|Seriously, how many times does this level exists in the polls? Dream328.png|Do you think it is possible to get at least 210,000 points in a situation like this? DR level 336.png|The score requirement is high after making this level much harder. DR level 338.png|700,000 points? Who set this score after making the level harder? DR level 344.png|Even with moonstrucks lasting a total of 20 moves, this is quite hard. Dream357.png|Another five color level with four color target scores? This is one of the worst. Dream364.png|Who copied the target scores from its Reality counterpart after a "decrease"? Dream376.png|So, the legendary level has made its history. Level 383 Dreamworld 1st.png|More ingredients does not help in getting more stars especially with unstable moon scales. Level 383 Dreamworld.png|3,400 points required per move with marginally stable moon scale and useless moon strucks? Level 385 Dreamworld.png|Another potential candidate for a double whammy. Level 389 Dreamworld before.png|Trying to use colour bomb + candy bomb combinations? Odus will happily say: NO!!! Level 418 Dreamworld before.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and an unstable moon scale? Level 422 Dreamworld after.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and an unstable moon scale? Level 434 Dreamworld before.png|Buffed on all counts. Level 437 Dreamworld.png|It is bad that difficulty is increased and now the three star score is also increased?! Level 452 Dreamworld.png|All the moonstrucks are wasted by an additional 20,000 points required. 458DW.png|A 50,000 points reduction does not work with one more colour and fewer jellies. Level 478 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say... Level 486 Dreamworld.png|No bombs but with 500,000 points required? Who set this score?! Level 500 Dreamworld.png|Whoever set the target scores for this level must have been influenced by DR level 338. DW531NEW.png|The evilness of DR level 338 has been combined with an unstable moon scale! Level 563 Dreamworld.png|Wasting moves because of the unstable moon scale is totally unforgivable! Level 567 Dreamworld.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and an unstable moon scale? Category:Difficulties Category:Stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars